Detective Conan Fanfic Final: Ran Mouri's case at Malaysia Part 3
by taneugene934
Summary: this is it, the end of the red lion. I was happy that the red lions are about to be put away. it's never going to be a late story for this scene. And I told you that it's going to be a hit for their marriage.
Detective Conan Fanfic the Final : Ran Mouri's Future Special Mystery case at Malaysia Part 3

By Eugene Tan Ong Siong

Detectvie Conan 2016((C)

(In Rome Pharancy Lab.)

Doctor 1: No way!

Shinichi: These three victims are corrosived by some poisonous acid at the Pompeii site,We dunno who put the acid onto their panini sandwiches,but somehow,we're still on the case to search for the Red Lion gang.

Detective 01: We also found these evidence from the Pompeii site. red lion gnag must have dropped these three items on around the pompeii area, but we also found the print on the bottle of beer.

Doctor 01: They're still on the large,did they?

Shinichi: I'm afraid so,Doctor Bostanivi.

Detectvie 01: Don't worry,we'll find the red lion to be put away somehow. and when we do, I think we'll have a plan to capture them and find the leader to be sentenced away for good.

Shinichi: Come on, Detective Stromboi. Let's go back to the Headquaters of Italian police force and analyze the prints of this bottle.

Detective Stromboi: Right.

(Back to Ran and her officers who are still chasing Sarah Sambali in Perak.)

(In Ipoh,Ran is still searching for her around the town in her flying then,she hears a crash of her car and find out where did the sound come from.)

Ran: I think we got her now!

(At the Jalan Horley Streets,Sarah's car was crashed at the Hotel Building along with the crashed truck loaded with Vegetables.)

She's at the Jalan Horley Street!

(She lands her car at the parking space path near the opposite hotel Ipoh french.)

(They step out of her car.)

Come on.

(And ran to Sarah who was brutally injured after she got out of her crashed car and fainted onto the floor.)

No good. (Face to Police 1) Call the Ambulance!

(Ran looks at her car.)

I'm going to search for the card of the Gang clan members.

(In the Crashed car,she spotted a name card on her left seat with a driving wheel.)

(She puts on her gloves and take the card from her seat.)

Now to find out if she's from...

(Suddenly, Her member of the crime syndicate was revealed that she's from the Red Lion Gang of Italy.)

I don't believe it! Sarah Sambali was the Member of the Red Lion Gang?! I thought that this syndicate was from Italy that he's been working on to track them down. I better tell the chief about this.

(In Penang Police Headquarters.)

Chief Adbam: You're right,Ran. This Red Lion gang society is from Italy. but they finally created a new Clan member in Malaysia 21 yrs ago.

Ran : 21 Yrs ago? By who?

Chief Adbam(shows her the photo of the Italian Crime Boss: Davianus Caesar.): Mr Davianus Caesar,The 2nd Italian Crime Leader of Red Lion. He created a gang chain in Malaysia. which was the year 1998.

Ran: 1998? On the July?

Chief Adbam: Yes. 15th July 1998,Malacca City. Davianus Caesar begins to increase the crime power by building the chain to heist and terrorize every part of Malaysia so that they could create an empire of crimes  
that relates to Italy. He first call the leader of the Red lion,Glorvanni on the phone. said that the crime rates are about to increase to 100% and in case if the police shows up. they also brought the special  
fighters to kill them off. But unfortunately,the newest Malaysian Police squadron with full protected Armors have already put them away for good. and the Red lion crime rates have failed. The fighters of the  
red lion and Davianus are sentenced to jail for 12 yrs. but unfortunately,Davianus have died by a suicide.

Ran: How did he suicide himself?

Chief Adbam: A shot from the pipe and the heater. He stuff his torn cards filled with chemicals in the paint. then stuff it into the pipe and begin to place it onto the heater after he wrote a suicide message.  
when the pipe expands the heat, it shoots out the card pieces that killed him instantly.

Ran(Shocked): That's a one hot blow from the card. and what's gonna happen to him?

Chief Adbam: They buried him after they cremate him into the ground of the St Andrews Armenian catheral site of Penang.

Ran: and he already wished that the red lion malaysia will be revive.

Chief Adbam: And that's what he's planning to get even on the Police like us. so we have to...

(But then,Officer Victor have arrived with a horrifying news.)

Officer Victor: Sir! Sarah Sambali is Dead!

Ran(Shocked): She's gone?!

(In the Penang Hospital.)

(Ran is horrified when she saw Dead Sarah Sambali in the metal bed.)

That's impossible! How are we going to tell her why she did it?

Officer Max: Perhaps i've already found her answer right here. It's in the computerized Memory recorder tape. Wanna look at it how she did it?

(In the Memory Recorder room. Max placed it into the player and play the tape as Ran watches about her.)

Sarah Sambali(in the Audio of the memory recorder): It all begins when i was on my happy life in Sabah. I was still on the job as a racer in the Sabah Race stadium. Then, i've won every 5 medals of Gold to beat the competitors of around the world.  
Monte Carlo,Paris,Tianjin,Istanbul,Boston,New York and Spain. every medal i've earn was perfect. it's so good that i really wanna to race some more. But then, Tragic faith has happened. The smoke from my car kills 40,000 crowds and melt away  
like ice the clouds are only the stadium. but the entire Forest of Sarawak is definitely destroyed by my own car! It's horrible! Awful! Who could have done such a thing like that!

Ran(shocked): Did she say,Acid Smoke?

Sarah Sambali: Back in the school days before i became a race, I susually remember about my four friends John,Mary Mcgora,Dorothy may and Bruce who have met me before after they have arrive from say that i'm their best smartest  
student who is about to become a racer. and i already am. But times has change,my four friends became my four enemies after i've passed every grades of my exams which makes them sick. i thought that i could make them happy. but they weren't impressed  
about me and my homework anymore. i was horrified and upset. that they have already broke up with me and plan their revenge on me. i didn't do anything wrong. i was only trying to make them happy. and nothing on earth can ever change my life into a nightmare. But of course, they already did.

They gave me the new can of oil for the car when i was about to start the race at Sarawak Jungle. the oil was so special. that it will never weakens the car. and i already fill the oil into my car and start the race. what you don't know that the droplets of oils have  
burn the ground all the way into the deep hole. because this is no Oil. This is Hydromagnesium Acid! Which didn't melt the car in the inside. but it will only melts people,forest and buildings. except for transportation which cannot be melt. And i was horrified that i didn't do anything! But it was too late. Not only i was disqualified from the race,i even got exiled from the Northern Malaysia to start a new life. but i won't forget about them who ruined my life. Because i'm about to get my revenge on them for good!

And that's how i've joined the Red Lion gang to kill these three except for one who has survived from my vengence plot. And if you really want to stop the Boss from the red lion. let's just hope that you'll be careful on the next enemy and find out.

(The memory tape ends.)

Ran: So that's how she tried to kill them before she died.

Chief Adbam: And what she exactly mean by the next enemy of the red lion before the boss?

Ran: Something tells me that it's not over yet.(Face to Adban) I better call Shinichi that there's the red lion in Malaysia.

(In Fuliz.)

Gustoli: I swear,Shinichi. i didn't put Magnesiumic acid onto their paninis to kill them.

Ranli(shaking his glass of Orange juice): And i never even put poison on Mcmartis' wine too.

Shinichi: This is starting to get serious.(Face to Detective Stromboi) We couldn't find who's the culprit of the red lion yet they still got an alibi.

Anstalivi(counting the beads on the necklace): if i may know,Shinichi..(Shinichi hears the phone ringing.)

Shinichi: I'll be right back.

(In the Men's is calling ran from Malaysia on the phone.)

Hello?

Ran(On the Phone): You never guess what,Shinichi. The red lion gang has got a chain link to Malaysia from Italy that you're working on the investigation.

Shinichi(Shock): th...they have?

Ran: I got a report from Adban. He said that The Red Lion Malaysia is still on large. And what's worse is that Sarah Sambali is a member of the Red Lion who may lead us to the boss, but now, she's already dead by the car crash at Ipoh.  
We tried to find the Hideout of the Red Lion. but it's still difficult for us to find.

Shinichi: You're still finding the crime boss of the Red Lion Malaysia,Right?

Ran: Yes,but he could be from Italy that you're here. Call me if the boss is from Italy where the Chain manager of red lion is held. I'll call you later if the new enemy has arrive.

Shinichi: Okay,Ran. Be Careful.

Ran: I will. Thanks.

(Ran Ends the call.)

(Back to Shinichi in Hotel Fuliz)

Shinichi(thinking): So she said that the Red Lion has a first chain to Malaysia. no wonder that the red lion has created it's own allie like that. but i'll bet that Ran will be careful to find the boss. or else she'll be in her eternal grave if she's not careful.

(Suddenly, he hears a scream from the hotel reception.)

Here we go again!

(At the reception, Ranli was found dead whose skin of flesh and blood has already been turned into plaster and died instantly.)

Oh no! Not again.

(he spotted a glass of Poisonous Orange Juice in the glass.)

Another muder case. Gee!

(at the outside Hotel Fuliz, the Evil gang 03 of the red lion spied on them at the outside hotel and ran out of the hotel to return to the clan.)

Who's there?!

(the gang ran as fast as he could.)

STOP!

(He takes the ball out of his coat and kicks him real hard to hit the gang of the red lion on his head after the ball he kicked has reached faster to the gang.)

(and the gang 03 fell down.)

It's a good thing i got the autoball from my coat that i used when i was in the shell of a 7 yr old child, but I got you now.

(he then removes the mask from the red lion gang and the face was face belongs to Dukio.)

What the?

(In Hotel Caesar.)

Pozzolini: No way? Dukio Dutsch is behind all this?

Shinichi: I found these items everywhere around in Italy. all of these items are belonged to the red lion ever since he's started the first crime.

(flashback of Shinichi's first time with Dukio.)

I met him before when i was on the first even told me that i could visit the blog. but i was too busy to get into his i go back to my own room,i even saw a half of the lion badge which is still half out from the cabinet. and i really need to find out.  
that night,when i was changing my tuxedo. Dukio secretly escape to do his first crime after he secrely got out of the hotel.

Pozzolini: How?

(In Dukio's finds the secret door. but when he press the centre of the wall cabinet wall has unleashed the secret entrance.)

(and Ravalio was shocked.)

(inside the secret door,there's a decoration of red lion was all everywhere in the entrance.)

Ravalio: Unbelievable. this is how he escape to start the frist plan.

Shinichi: Yes. and with the secret entrance of the red lion. he immediately disguise himself as an unknown gentleman with no names. when he's in the restaurant,he then poured some poison onto Mr McMartis's wine and run away.  
When he spied on him who's drinking the wine,he died. and that's just how he started the first crime plan before the second.

Dukio: You got to be kidding me. i didn't do anything wrong.

Shinichi: Oh no? Then how do you explain this?

(he points at the table of evidence of opened poison packet with the finger nail.)

This is your finger prints which i found on the sachet. which means you just sneak into Dr Bostanivi's lab to steal the Poisonous Sodium Petrolium for rocket uses only. i even found some prints on the door of the cabinet where the chemicals  
are tell me,does this print belongs to you?

Dukio: Obviously not,Shinichi. whatever idea did you get?

Shinichi: I'm taking about the true culprit that is really you.(he takes the control from the pocket and press the button to summon the projectobots from the the police projectobots appeared, it shows him the projector clip  
of Dukio who is stealling the magnessiumic Acid,Plaster Poluside and Sodium Petrolium from the cabinet.)As you can see now,our projectobots have already recorded you on the video,says that you have stolen the three experimental chemical substance.

(Dukio dutsch is horrified.)

it never lies to the police,but only you have told us the lie all the time.(the next clip was showned about dukio who puts an acid onto their Paninis.)And then you've started the next crime scene of putting Magnessiumic acid onto their sandwiches.  
once they comsume their sandwiches,their bodies starts to melt and last but not least,is Ranli. who was killed by a petrified body because you put Plaster poluside onto his OJ. (the projectobots ends the clip.) Now who's lying.

when you drop your items around pompeii,it is too easy for us to apprehand you all the time.

Dukio: Hmph. I guess you've finally got me now, Indeed,i was the one who killed these five victims all along.

Shinichi: So are you going to tell us why you did it ?!

(Meanwhile in Malaysia,Ran Mouri and the officers are at the Hotel Equatorial.)

Ran: At Least now that Sarah is dead. But something's not right about this case. i mean if she's the part of the Red Lion gang,then what's coming up next? a howling sound of a man tied up in the restroom?

Police 01: Well maybe he or she could be anywhere?

Ran: I hope so.I'll let Adbam know if the gang is still around. he could be in this hotel in Penang? Or he could be outside of Penang.

Police 02: No matter what we could do, we'll never give up this case to hunt the red lion down.

Ran: You're right. And i never want to lose Shinichi away too. In fact,i think it's time for us to keep an eye on the red lion. then, we'll shut the red lion down for  
good.

(Suddenly, she hears the door bumping in the Men's room.)

You hear something?

Police 01: Let's find out.

(As they walk to the door of the saw a Men's restroom.)

Ran: I'm not allowed to go to the men's room.(face to her officers) Why don't you three just get in there and find out where did the sound come from.

Police 02: Good idea.

(In the men's male officers hear the door bumping from the handicapp room.)

It's came from the Handicapp room!

(they open the door of the handicapp room. and they discovered that the real Chief Adbam was all tied up by the imposter who is really the boss of Red Lion.)

IT'S THE CHIEF!

Police 01: Let's untie him!

(they untie him and take out the cloth from his mouth.)

Chief Adbam: Thank goodness you're on time to save me.

Police 01: So we did,chief.

Police 02: Tell us what happen?

Chief Adbam: My twin brother have already took over my place of the penang Police headquaters. use my hi tech computer to start the crime spree.

Police 02(shock): Your brother?!

Police 01: In our headquaters?!

Chief Adbam: Yeah. And he took my name to take over the duty so that he wants to shut down the entire Malaysia police force to gain Red lion's crime power.

Police 01: Then we got to tell Ran that we found the boss.

Police 02: Yeah.

(Later.)

Ran: So that's how he tried to impersonate you to shut down the police academy.

Chief Adbam: we've got to stop him somehow.

Ran: Correct! first we need to think of a plan to stop him.

Police 01: Yeah.

(then, the red lion terrorists have arrive in the hotel.)

They're here!

Ran(looks at the red lion gangsters who have came to kill them with their guns): QUICK! MAKE A RUN FOR IT!

(Ran and the gang run away form the re lion gang to hide themselves in level 3.)

This way!

(In the Cafe bar.)

(they enter the bar and find a place to hide.)

Let's find a spot to hide. Hurry!

(and when they try to find a spot. police 02 spotted an open door floor. when he comes to the floor, he steps onto the floor door and it automatically opens.)  
(he discovered the secret hiding place.)

Police 02: Guys! I think i just forund the hiding Place.(then he runs inside the hiding place.)

Ran: Good Job!

(Ran and the troops of police offficers are entering the hiding place and the floor door automatically shuts close.)

We should be save in here.

(when the gangsters arrive in the cafe bar. there's no sign for Ran and the troopers to be killed. so they ran out of the cafe and continue on the hunt for ran.)

any minute now,and the gang will go away.

Police 01(spotted the blueprint of the red Lion's plan to blow the entire Police headquaters of Malaysia and the police officer killing list.): Check it out,guys.

Chief Adbam: What is it?

Police 01: this must be some sort of the list to hunt down police detectives and the officers as well.

Ran(shocked): A killing list?!(she gets the list and look at it.)Oh my god. I think your twin brother is going to kill every last detective and the officers  
to end the police job. And including Us!

Chief Adbam: Ajrar is going to pay for massacaring the officers like this.(he then,spotted the picture of Young Adbam and Ajrar.)What's this?

(he flips the back of the picture and saw a note for Ajrar himself.)

(he reads the note.)

Dear note. when i remember about my twin brother who always takes care of me . watching over me and pampered me with things have changed when i joined the red lion. as it turns out that Adbam wasn't impressed at all.  
so i ran away from him and his family and take part of the gang to start the crimes. even if i have to kill my twin brother who always loves me more,i start to lie to him once whenever i'm going to kill the cops all. Red lion  
will rule once more. then,i won't be able to see my brother's face and have it all by myself. Sign,Ajrar. P.S: I'm about to accomplish my mission on time to impress my new friendly boss vow that the police force is as good  
as dead.

(Horrified)

So! He thinks he's going to kill me even if i loved him? Maybe not.

Ran: What is it again?

Chief Adbam: It's my brother's note. he wanted to kill me so that he could take over malaysia to himself along with his gang. now i know why,that he's working with Glovinccini all the time. but i'll never let him take over the states of Malaysia  
with the power of the Red Lion. Even if we have a chance to find a way to end his madness once and for all.

Ran: Calm down,Chief. i understand we could cdo this. but..

(then, the alarm has sound when the red lion camera has seeked them.)

(as the gangster ran back to the cafe open the floor door and found Ran and the officers. they point their guns at them and ran and her officers riase their hands.)

Gangster 1: That was too easy.

Gangster 2: what are we going to do with them?

Gangster 1: we'll have to take them to Ajrar to let him decide either we could kill them or take them to slavery labour.

Gangster 2: That sounds interesting.

(In the Police Headquarters. Ran and the officers are taken to the they push has arrive.)

Ajrar: Well,well. If it isn't Ran Mouri and my twin Brother Adbam who is going to stop us. Well guess what. I've already made a contact with Glovinccini that the Bomb generator is about to blow the entire downtowns of Malaysia and the headquarters  
of the Malaysian Police force. Once the bomb generator computer in your hi tech computerize desk starts the countdown in about 88 Mins. Malaysian Downtown and the Police headquarters will be no more.

Ran: So you're the one who's trying to impersonate Adban just so that you lured me into the trap.

Ajrar: Precisely. By the way,Sarah ddin't kill John hanswell. it was us who have killed him for her before the next plot goes. She takes the phone devices for the code of the machine that John has will be taken by us to build the generator. and second  
she killed both of her friends with the explosion to get the code from their bones for the second vault of the Nitro Vandicide Programe. The Nitro vandicide was the most newest combustion system that will sweep off the enemy's city in one blow.  
well now it's already inside our bomb generator and it's going to blow soon. but one more i need is the mainframe . but too bad that Bruce has already got away. so we might as well leave him for now. it'll be great to develope a new town with our new  
images should make Southeast asia perfect.

Ran: You're insane!

Police 01: Is it too late to stop him?

Ajrar: No. there's still time to stop us. and on the other hand,we are still going to get the mainframe control to put a final touch on the bomb generator. it's huge like a it's going to blow.

Police 02: lasers will kill every city from the exploding light?

Ajrar: Maybe. maybe it is.

Police 02: I was afraid of that.

Ajrar: And ask for you,Adban. I was going to kill you straight. but i decided that i shall spare your lifes for now when i heard from glovinccini that You and your friends are about to work on the Iron mine for the weapons. it'll be a lot more better when your are  
about to die in work with your friends.

Ran: we will stop you somehow,Ajrar. and when we do. Shinichi is going to take Glovinccini down for good!

Ajrar: Is he? Well,which makes you so lucky to have shinichi as a date. but i bet that he'll try his best to stop my boss soon. otherwise,(he shows her the finger cutting his neck symbol of death.). Get the picture?

Ran: You wouldn't dare to kill Shinichi!

Ajrar: Don't worry,he'll be as good as dead if he's not careful. the other gangs is going to kill him soon. But enough of that. it's time for all of you to go to the iron Mine with the rest of the police we've fought.

(face to his gangsters)

Take them to the iron mine of Kedah.

Ran: This sin't over yet,Ajrar. we'll be back. and Shinichi is going to take you away along with Glovinccini for good. wherever he is.

Ajrar: Don't bet on it.

(as ajrar hears the answer from his desk.)

Yes?

Glovinccini: Is the detonation prepared for the newest developement?

Ajrar: Not yet,Boss. we still got one more device to put onto the generator before it's ready. soon, the malaysia city will start over again with the big developement of the red lion.

Glovinccini: Perfect. Keep it up. and it won't be long till our relation will start. once Italy is about to redevelope. the futre of the re lion Crimes will always be forever.

Ajrar: Thanks,boss.

Glovinccini: I'll see you around.

Ajrar: you too.(he ends the call.)

(Meanwhile in is at the hotel where the evil Glovinccini and his troops are about to plan for the last crime spree.)

Shinichi(listens to the recording of Glovincinni's Secret with his mobile phone and headphone.): I'm picking up something.(face to Detective stromboi)Sssh.

(as glovinccini's secret goes on,Shinichi wrote down onto the digpad as the information he's writing is all he need to stop his evil plans of taking over Italy.)

(when he finished saved the note.)

Detective Stromboi: This is all we need right?

Shinichi: Yes. now let's go to the City hall to warn the President. We've got to hurry and fast.

(In the city guards are escorting Shinichi and Stromboi to the president.)

Thank you very much,sir.

Guard 02: You're welcome,Shinichi. love your style.

Shinichi: Thanks.

(In the president's room. the President is doing his improtant job on making new promotion. when suddnely.)

Guard 01: Mr President,sir. We got Shinichi and Stromboi who are here.

President: Please,come in.

(As they step close to him.)

What can i do for you,Gentlemen?

Shinichi: We came to warn you about the evil Red Lion's Presidential murder.

President: Red Lion? what are you talking about?

(Later after shinichi showed the president the horrifying note)

They're going to kill me and my troops with the laser?! They wouldn't!

Shinichi: We need a plan to stop his scheme from taking over Italy.

Detectvie Stromboi: And their new Strongest Destructive bomb device from blowing up Rome and Venice.

President: I dunno what to say,guys. but You're right. i think it's time for us to do something to mindmap our defence against Red Lion's plot.

(In the Mine of iron of Kedah,Ran have survived of hard labouring picking up iron.)

(when the gangster came from the entrance with their guns.)

Gangster 1: Okay. Stop Working! Time for Break!

(when the slaves of police stops working,Ran has to do something to escape the slavery and end Ajrar's madness.)

Ran: Hold on,guys.

(She take sthe phone out of her pocket and take out the battery from the phone.)

I know just what to do to make a way out.

(she takes the nitro glyerin,electronic chip from the drill,some iron coals and a battery to make a bomb.)

(as she quickly makes the bomb,she throw it into the mine level.)

(as the bomb hits on the iron coal gorund. the battery activates the 30 seconds.)

Chief adbam: do you think it'll work.

Ran: Iron is now a highly explosive conduction after the material of iron metal has changed into something dangeorus which nobody could use. Iron is used to be a non explosive metal which is in the use. but when the elements has change.  
the iron blows the house down which i saw it on the news.

(looks at the gangster who is back. and ran returns to work.)

Hang on.

Gangster 1: agfter you pick up the explosive iron,you'll...

(suddenly, the bomb blew up the iron mine on the right.)

What was that?!

(the Iron blows the gangster's hut on top of the cliff of iron and it falls onto the gangster after the explosive has linked to the hut.)

(the police Officers and Ran are evacuating the Mine of Kedah which is about to Collapse.)

(when they are out of the mine.)

(they we're free at last.)

Ran: We blew up the Mine.

(then, the light from the red lion's helicopters spotted them all. and 12 helicopters points it's guns at them. but then, the missile have hit one of the red lion's helicopeter 2 and it falls onto the kampong forest.)

(as the calvary of Malaysian Military squadron forces have arrive. the Red Lion helicopter battle against the Military helicopter which evades the attack.)

pilot 1: Alright,troops. let's give these red lions a power of military defence!

(the helicopters killed the red lion helicopters forces and the Malaysian miltiary forces have saved them all.)

(the helicopters released the ladders as they are about to return to Penang.)

(Meanwhile, In Penang Headquarters.)

Ajrar(shocked): What?! The Malaysian Military defeated my helicopter squadron?! Impossible!

Henchmen 2(On the phone): Sorry,boss. the Malaysian army are too strong to be defeated by us. and what's worse is the Japanese Police exe Enforcers are on their way to join the Malaysian military forces to end the red Lion down.

Ajrar: NNNNOOOOO!

Henchmen 2: Don't panic,sir. we'll find a way to end the military and the japanese police once and for all. if we could try.

(as the henchmen ends the call.)

Ajrar: How can this be?! my squadron helicopters are suppose to be indestructable. but they have already died by the military forces.(he shakes his head to snap out of it) No matter. once we finish putting the bomb generator with the mainframe.  
Malaysia will set into the flame of fire. and it'll be too late for Ran and the miltiaries to stop us.(he looks at the computer about the troops who got the mainframe.) Did you get the mainframe?

Gangster 42: We sure did,boss.

Ajrar: Good. put it into the generator at the complex of My Red Lion laboratory. Now.

(In the Helicopter of the MMF(Malaysian Military Force))

Ran: Hold on.(she uses her computer to find the Red Lion's Complex on her map application.) i must find the complex where the bomb generator is.

(As she spotted the location of the complex.)

There. It's at Butterworth,Penang!

Chief Adbam: What are we waiting for.

(In butterworth,Penang.)

Ran: We have to find the complex to reprogramme it ,and fast!

Police 01: There's no time for us to loose.

Ran: Yes,you're right.

(In the complex located at the opposite industrial park.)

(Ran kicks the door open and they enter the bomb.)

I got the code for the reprogramming right here on my phone.

Police 02: i hope nobody's around.

Ran; You bet.

(she scans the generator. and saw that there's no mainframe on the top.)

We're on time. Now to reprogramme the generator somewhere.

(as she sets the code correctly onto the computer of the bomb. the map of Malaysia is shown.)

Oh no you don't,Ajrar. you're not going to blow Malaysia this time.

(as she relocates the laocation to Red Lions headquarter skyscraper of Sabah press enter and begin to reprogramme the bomb target to the headquarters of Red Lion.)

so this is where you live,huh. well not for long.

(she quickly finishes the reprogramme and transfer the real bomb target of malaysia to bomb target of red lions headquarters.)

There! I think i've done it.

(when she hears the sound of the gangster who are about to put the mainframe.)

Someone's coming!

(as they quickly use the emergency exit to ran back to the mission has finally accomplished.)

We did it. now let's pretend that we're doom because we fail.

Police 02: yeah. we'll fool him about the bomb.

Ran: It's not over yet. first we have to stop him.

Police 03: And what about the mainframe?

Ran: let them be. because i've already started an 'll just see if the bomb retargets the red lion and Ajrar will be horrified.

Police 03: Oh. that i understand.

(In Georgetown,Penang.)

Ran: I hope Shinichi will be Alright in Rome.

(Back to Shinichi in Rome.)

(4 evil red lion gangsters and Glovinccini have storm into the president palace of Rome by car.)

Shinichi: Here they come.

(as they hide into the furnitures,the gang of red lions are appraoching to the office where the president sits.)

(in the hallway,they are coming to the office to kill president then suddenly,a howling sound came from the hallway.)

Glovinccini:what's that sound?

Gangster 1: must be some sort of a prank.

(the gangster 02 looks at President Leovinnius who is here.)

It's him!

Glovinccini: Do it!

(they shoot the president in shilouette and he fell down they reach to the office. glovinccini use his computer desk and start the countdown of the bomb device called the Shadow.)

Now to activate my Shadow bomb project to blow it away.

(when he inserts the disk into the desk. suddenly, the disk fell onto the floor and the disk smashed into pieces.)

What?!

(The desk suddenly turns the police officers stunned the gangsters of the red lion with their stun tag guns.)

(And Shinichi appears on time.)

Shinichi: We caught you now,Glovinccini.

Glovinccini(revolted at shinichi): Shinichi!

Shinichi: You think you're going to take over Rome and Venice with your Shadow activation programme? We don't think so. cause now that your cd is 're coming with us.

Glovinccini: you'll never take me alive.

Shinichi: Do you?

(as the cops outside surrounds Glovinccini in the office.)

The real computer desk is automatically kept save in the security floor door . so i programmed the holographic Computer desk to fool your plot.

Glovinccini: Very clever,Shinichi. I'm impressed. but not clever enough when i still have the spare cd in my headquarters of venice.

Shinichi(shocked): What?!

Glovinccini: As you can see,Shinichi. i may have broke the cd for the activation of the system. but i still have a duplicate of my CD Which i'm about to activate the start. soon,Rome and venice are History! And remake the newest country to gain  
my power with the red lion. for it shall be the New venice and rome as i'm about to rule italy as i knew it.

(he use his watch to summon the duplicate CD From his Conan had already got an already reprogrammed the Shadow Bomb Programme to retarget from venice to rome to Red Lion headquarters of venice.)

You see. there is no bomb objects. because the shadow programme bomb is always a bomb programme in every each of the computers. with this disk,i'll be able to rebuilt and begin my ultimate Red Lion empire.

(as Glovinccini enter the correct code, the door floor elevates the real computer desk.)

And you think i was dumb of using incorrect codes.

(he place the cd into the real desk.)

Now that i have the duplicate CD. It's time for you to enjoy the show about the end of Venice and Rome!

(he press the enter the bomb programme blows Venice Red Lion Headquarters.)

(when the screen shows that the red lion headquarters is blowned, the shadow bomb programme was deleted permenantly.)

What ?!

Shinichi: Nice try,Glovinccini. Guess what, i've already retargeted the bomb programme into the red lion headquarter tower. and now it's finished! for you and your troops of gangsters!

(Glovinccini raise the gun from his suit, but Shinichi uses his watch to shoot out the tranquilizer dart at Him on his forehead and Glovinccini fell down unconsciounesly.)

Sweet dreams, Lion is Out of business.

(the police officers cheer Shinichi wildly as the Red Lion gang society has finally been eliminated from Italy.)

I wonder how Ran is doing?

President Leovinnius: Did you get him?

Shinichi: I sure did,President sir.(points at Glovinccini who is fallen asleep.)And here he is.(the officers take him away.)

President Leovinnius: Shinichi,How could i ever thank you for saving my me,how did you do it?

(He walsk to the dummy of leovinnius.)

Shinichi: Made out of recyclable paper mache dummies to fool Glovinccini's gang. guarantee to stop him on time.

President Leovinnius: Nice going,Shinichi. I never thought that you've created such a lovely paper mache for the first time.

Shinichi: I acutally made it for the first time when i was a school ran.

(Back to Ran who fought the gangsters of the red lion with her secret gadget football kick and the military soldiers stunned them with their stun laser japanese police squadron use their guns to stun them. then, they finally reach back to the headquarters.)

(in the office.)

Ran: It;s over,Ajrar!

Ajrar: Think so.

(Ajrar press the button to start the bomb generator. and the bomb generator shoots out the explosive lasers which is about to destroy Malaysia.

Looks like I win!

(The explosive laser suddenly flies away to Sabah.)

(as he look at the screen, the Laser flies away to Sabah.)

What?!

Ran: HA! Think again,Ajrar. I reprogrammed the bomb Generator to retarget your Headquarters of Sabah.

(the laser blows the red lion Headquarters of Sabah. and Ajrar has lost.)

Your Red Lion gang chain is Finished!

Ajrar(catches steam and goes beserk.): I still have only one more weapon to blow ourselves away.

(he takes the control out of his pocket.)

for the gang has already placed every detonation bomb in your headquarters, and we're all going to be burned.

Ran: You wouldn't !

Ajrar: I would now!

(Ajrar press the button to start the detonation, but then,the bomb didn't blow the headquarter away all the press the button again harder,but the bomb didn't repsonse.)

No! NNNOOOO!

Officer 2(shows Ajrar the cord of the bomb.): looks like i've already pluged out the main bomb red wire.

Ran: Now sleep tight!

(Ran shoots out the tranqulizer dart from her Phone on Ajrar onto his forehead and Ajrar fell asleep.)

Your evil action is over. Hey,i guess i'm just like Conan Edogawa .

(3 days later,in Penang City Hall.)

Sultan Ahmara: For saving the Entire Malaysian Country from the Red Lion gang. I would like to reward Ran with the Medal of Justice.

(he pinned the medal onto her Ran was delighted that she finally got a medal.)

And also a cheque of 100,000 Ringgit.

(He also gives her the biggest cheque of 100,000 ringgit as well with the real 100,000 ringgit cheque.)

Ran: Trema Kasih,Sultaness. What can i say that this mystery has finally been solved by the great power of Holmes. and finally realize now that i'm still on the case to solve the mysteries around the world. and that's just the beginning.  
with the help of my original boyfriend name Shinichi Kudoh. i finally thanked him for giving me this gadget from the new Prof Agasa to stop the crime for saving the entire nations from crime syndicates. So i shall live on with Shinichi  
and never give up hope on solving the newest mysteries. Thank you.

(they cheer Ran Mouri her mission has finally been accomplished.)

(In the is going back to see Shinichi who's going to shee her.)

Thanks for everything that i like,guys. it was so wonderful that i could go back there and do my improtant case again.

Chief Adbam: i hope you like it,Ran. cause wherever there's trouble. You and Shinichi will come and investigate to stop the crimes from happening.

Ran: This will be even mroe fun with him. I'll never forget about that.(giggle) I just hope that i will be married with Shinichi once i show him the ring i bought from the jewel shop of Penang.

Chin Shua: Come back again for some football fun,Ran.

Ran: Football is my favoirte sports. Of course,i will.

captain(on the speaker): This is Captain Hagamoto of Japan Airlines. Please board into the plane flight back to Japan immediately for a perfect takeoff.

Ran: There's my queue.(she then walks away)So long.

Chin Shua: Byebye!

Chief Adbam: Have a nice flight back home.

(In Rome Airport.)

Detective Stromboi: We'll miss you so much,Shinichi.

Shinichi: Yeah. i'll miss you all for that. hope i could make her happy when i show her the ring from the Venice jewel store. she'll be much happy.

Chief Azvanlini: we hope we could see you again soon,Cause we're always waiting for you.

Shinichi: Graci,Chief. i won't forget.

Captain (on the Speaker): Questo è il capitano James da parte di Alitalia, il volo 573 è pronto per il decollo. per favore a bordo l'aereo per un volo per il Giappone.(This is Captain James from Alitalia,the flight 573 is ready to takeoff. please aboard the plane for a flight to Japan.)

Shinichi: Well,guys. it's nice to see you. but i'll see you again on the next case in Italy.

(He walks aboard into the Plane. and The Flight 573 of Alitalia flies back to Japan.)

Chief Azvanlini:Addio, Shinichi. And have a wonderful flight back home in Japan.

(When Ran and Shinichi reunite at the Narita Airport. They are finally happy that they are reunited once more after the case.)

Ran(Hugged Shinichi): Shinichi! You're Alright!

Shinichi: Of course,i'm alright,Ran. i always never forget about you.

Ran: Me too. in fact. i'm already happy to see you back again once more.

(At Shinichi's and ran open their boxes and saw two new wedding rings.)

(one from Malaysia for Shinichi,and the other is from Italy for Ran.)

Ran and Shinichi: It's beautiful.(Face to each other) Let's get married!

(Ran and Shinichi kiss each other, as their wedding has just begun.)

(2 weeks later. 28 yr old Shinichi Kudoh and Ran Mouri are married at the chapel of finally lived in their new house near the country side of Tokyo before their first malaysian honeymoon.)

(10 months later,Ran Shinichi has Given Birth to Nari Shinichi and of course,Conan Shinichi. Thier new children who are really twins in their newest image of their memories.)

(as Ran and Shinichi's Children Nari and Conan grew up into 17 yrs old. When Ran and Shinichi are in their age 35, They are still doing their detective job and appreciate to each other till no longer break up and divorce. as Nari and Conan are about to have their first assignment of being a detective as they're ready to  
face their new nemesis of the future 2044 AD.)

(And that's how the final fanfic goes,and the adventure will never end forever and ever.)

The End.

P.S : If you really like Ran and Shinichi's children who are on their first case adventure. i'll be happy to do it soon.

I hope you like the story much. because i always knew that Ran and Shinichi has accept their feelings to each other after what happen which was done by shinichiwolfe. and i've already adopt his fan story.


End file.
